Too Love
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Maaf, Chun. Tapi kita harus putus." /"Kau jahat!" isaknya. "Lepaskan hyung-ku! Kau bilang kalau aku memutuskan Yoochun, kau akan melepaskan Jae-hyung! Kau jahat! Hiks... Jahat!"/ 'Maaf, baby Suie.' Kata Yunho dalam hati, 'Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menggunakan cara apa supaya kau bisa menjadi milikku.' /a HoSu drabble./ DLDR. / Mind to review? )


Title : Too Love

Author : iinosayuri

Cast : TVXQ member as usual =))

Warning : ini HoSu! Yang gak suka boleh pergi, tombol X selalu tetap di pojok kanan atas kok ._.v

oOo

Happy reading! =)

oOo

"Maaf, Chun. Tapi kita harus putus." Ucap seorang pria imut pada pria lain didepannya yang memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pria lain yang dipanggil 'Chun' itu melotot memandang Junsu—pria imut itu.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Su." Kata Yoochun getir, "Aku...aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu. Kita...kita tidak bisa putus sekarang. Hubungan kita sudah berjalan hampi seta—"

"Maaf, Chun." Junsu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Jeongmal mianhae..."

"Aisssh.." erang Yoochun sambil mengacak rambutnya yang tipis, membuat Junsu makin merasa bersalah. Junsu baru saja ingin mengangkat kepalanya ketika Yoochun menggertak.

"Katakan!"

Junsu mengerjap bingung, "Katakan apa?"

"Katakan..." Yoochun mendekati Junsu, kemudian mencengkeram kedua sisi bahu Junsu hingga pria itu mengernyit tidak nyaman. "Katakan apa alasanmu sampai kau ingin putus denganku!"

Junsu berusaha memandang balik mata sipit Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Hening sejenak sebelum pria berpantat bebek itu memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Junsu menjawab dengan lugas. Meskipun dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip karena takut dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. Berusaha meyakinkan Yoochun yang kini melongo lebar mendengar jawaban Junsu.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Yoochun tidak percaya.

"A-aku bilang..." Junsu berdehem, "Aku...mencintai orang lain!"

Junsu terhenyak. Tidak percaya dirinya benar-benar mengatakan alasan itu. Konyol sekali rasanya berkata seperti itu sementara hatimu berkata sebaliknya.

Junsu segera melepaskan diri ketika dirasakannya pegangan Yoochun pada bahunya mengendur. Junsu masih berusaha mundur ketika didengarnya tawa desperate Yoochun.

"Aku...bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu ternyata." Pria berjidat lebar itu tertawa getir. "Sampai kau menemukan pelarian dan bahkan mencintai orang itu."

'_Bukan, Chun!'_ jerit Junsu dalam hati. _'Jangan, jangan tertawa seperti itu, kumohon! Aku berbohong. Bohong! Aku sayang Chunnie! Tapi _dia_ memaksaku...'_

"Baiklah, Suie." Yoochun berbalik, membuka pintu kamar Junsu yang tadinya tertutup rapat—bahkan terlalu rapat karena diganjal dengan kursi oleh Yoochun. "Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kita masih dapat berteman."

'_Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu!'_ jerit Junsu keras dalam batinnya. _'Aku masih ingin jadi kekasihmu! Masih ingin merasakan pelukanmu! Masih ingin menciummu! Aku masih sayang Chunnie...'_

"Selamat tinggal juga, Chun." Suara Junsu bergetar menahan airmatanya sendiri. Pria itu menunduk, mencegah Yoochun melihat airmatanya. "Semoga kau bahagia."

Seiring dengan lenyapnya sosok Yoochun dari ruangan itu, Kim Junsu menangis keras.

oOo

Junsu berjalan cepat sepanjang lorong berdinding warna gelap itu. Tangannya sebentar-sebentar menyeka airmatanya yang terus mengalir sejak tadi siang. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat, menunjukkan emosi yang begitu kuat dan besar. Dan begitu dirinya berada tepat didepan pintu ruangan yang ditujunya, tanpa malu-malu langsung didobraknya pintu tersebut, membuat yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut kaget.

BRAK!

"Brengsek kau Jung Yunho!" semprot Junsu langsung pada pria lain yang duduk dibalik meja kebesarannya. Pria bernama Yunho itu menyeringai ketika melihat airmata Junsu. Yunho bangkit berdiri dari mejanya, kemudian merangkul Junsu masuk.

"Aku tidak brengsek, Sayang." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Junsu, "Melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah putus dari Tuan Jidat Lebar itu, benar begitu?"

Junsu menepis tubuh Yunho keras, bermaksud membuatnya terjatuh. Tetapi karena ketahanan tubuh Yunho yang kuat, pria bermata musang itu hanya oleng sedikit.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" Junsu mengusap airmatanya yang semakin deras. "Kau pria menjijikkan!"

Sinar mata Yunho berubah liar mendengar kalimat Junsu. "Aku? Menjijikkan?" Secepat kilat, ditangkapnya tubuh Junsu, lalu ditindihnya di sofa yang berada di kantor Yunho. Menahan kedua tangan Junsu di samping kepalanya, membiarkan pria lumba-lumba itu menangis keras.

"Kau jahat!" isaknya. "Lepaskan hyung-ku! Kau bilang kalau aku memutuskan Yoochun, kau akan melepaskan Jae-hyung! Kau jahat! Hiks... Jahat!" rengek Junsu, menangis lebih keras. Berharap si musang Jung akan kasihan kepadanya.

Yunho tertawa keras. Sepertinya harapan Junsu tidak terkabul.

"Hahaha... Kau benar-benar polos, Junsu, Sayangku." Yunho mencubit hidung berisi Junsu, kemudian menduduki perut Junsu. "Hanya karena aku bilang begitu padamu, kau kira aku akan menepati perkataanku?" Yunho menyeringai. "Ada satu tugas lagi yang perlu kau lakukan untuk membebaskan Jae-hyung mu itu dan membiarkannya bahagia bersama tunangannya."

"Katakan padaku!" sahut Junsu cepat. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bahkan kalau tugas itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya. "Katakan padaku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan!"

Seringai Yunho makin lebar seiring ia menelusuri wajah imut Junsu yang basah oleh airmata. Dibelainya pipi Junsu yang basah, kemudian menggigit pipi _chubby_ itu ganas. "Sleep with me."

Giliran Junsu yang melotot. Meskipun Yunho mengatakan maksudnya dengan bahasa yang benar-benar halus, tentu Junsu menangkap maksudnya. Dengan keras, dipukulnya dada bidang Yunho dengan tinju yang kekuatannya tidak seberapa. Kemudian kembali menangis.

"Tidak mau!" isak Junsu keras. "Tidak mau! Kau beruang sialan! Kau jahat! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Yunho, perlahan-lahan menarik Junsu duduk, kemudian memeluknya. Membiarkan Junsu menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Membiarkan Junsu mencengkeram jas kerjanya yang mahal sampai kucel. Membiarkan airmata Junsu membasahi bagian dada jasnya.

Tangan Yunho mengelus-elus rambut pirang Junsu dengan lembut. Sesekali mengusap punggungnya saat mengetahui orang yang _disayanginya _menangis lebih keras.

'_Maaf, baby Suie.'_ Kata Yunho dalam hati, _'Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menggunakan cara apa supaya kau bisa menjadi milikku.'_ Yunho mengecup pelipis Junsu saat Junsu mulai terengah ditengah tangisnya.

'_Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Terpaksa aku menggunakan cara ini.'_ Yunho mengangkat tubuh Junsu yang sudah lemas karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dibawanya tubuh yang lunglai itu ke sofa panjang yang berada di ujung ruangan. Meletakkan Junsu yang tidak sadar mulai tertidur, sementara Yunho duduk di lantai, di sebelah sofa, mengamati wajah imut Junsu yang sudah begitu disukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

'_Aku berjanji akan membuatmu mencintaiku.'_ Yunho mengecup tangan kanan Junsu ketika Junsu mulai larut dalam mimpinya.

"Saranghae, Kim Junsu."

-FIN-

.

Ini...apa ya? ( ._.) entah ini drabble HoSu gaje punya saya yang pertama ._. Ini gegara ga rela ngeliat banyak ChunJae di Tokyo Dome kemaren *^*)-o banyak banget ChunJae-nya, masa Junsu jadi forever alone? ;_;

Gantinya, coba bikin HoSu deh biar adil :3 tapi MinMin masih forever alone ya? ( ._.) ya nanti deh coba cari couple selain kulkas buat MinMin =))

At last, mind to review? =)

N.B : btw, ini kalo misalnya dilanjut jd chaptered story gitu cocok gak? ._.


End file.
